A Widow's Fury
by Fearsome Foursome
Summary: One shot - Heather's reaction to Severide's very public accusation


Everyone looked up as Heather made her way into the firehouse. Anytime a widow entered, tensions rose. No matter how much they liked Heather, she was a reminder of the risks they took. They all liked to believe they were invincible; she was proof they weren't. Add to it the fight between Casey and Severide. She was in the middle of it, and seeing her after hearing her name used the way it was . . . well, it was awkward. Nonetheless, here she was. They tried desperately to look busy.

"Hi. Matt around?"

Hermann looked up. "Hey, Heather. It's good to see you. Casey's out on an errand, but he should be back in just a moment. Do you want some coffee or something?"

"No thanks, Chris. Is Kelly here?"

Just then Kelly rounded the corner. He looked surprised. "Hey, Heather. You looking for me?"

She walked with purpose over to him, but no one knew the purpose until after her hand connected with his cheek. Even Boden heard the slap and came out of his office."

"What the –" Severide's eyes were huge as he placed his hand on his cheek, gingerly.

"Did you really think you could talk about my sex life in front of everyone and I wouldn't hear about it?"

"Heather –"

"How could you, Kelly?! How dare you think _I_ was a topic to be bandied about the fire house? What right do you have to pass judgment on me? On Casey? When did my life become your business?"

"Heather, I was just worried about you." Severide reached out to her, but she backed up and slapped his hand away.

"Save it, Kelly. Or at least get your facts straight before you announce to the world something you think I did. You want all the details? Nothing happened. _Nothing_. But that wasn't because of me. That was all Matt. I tried to make a pass at him. I figured we were lonely when we didn't have to be. Instead he reminded me how much we both love Andy and let me crash on his couch when I fell asleep during the movie."

Severide winced. "Heather, you don't have to do this."

"Why not? When you thought I had slept with Casey you yelled it across the station. Now that you know I didn't, you're worried about my delicate sensibilities? Please."

She turned to the group, who were all standing, but found themselves unable to move. "For the record, I made a pass at Matt, but he turned me down." She turned back to Severide. "That's what you wanted to know, right? Apparently, Matt tried to tell you, but you didn't want to believe him. Do you believe us now?"

He looked chagrined. "I was worried. I didn't want anyone to hurt you."

Her eyes glared. "You know Matt better than that."

"I . . . I was thinking about the boys, too."

She took a step toward him, her eyes narrowing. "And what do you know about my boys? You were so close to Andy. Talked a lot about being Andy's best friend since you were kids. Now Andy's boys, your 'nephews' . . . what is their favorite color? What's their favorite sport?"

The silence was loud. Kelly finally broke eye contact. "I'm sorry, Heather."

"You should be."

She turned to face the group again. "By the way, you won't believe who called me last week – Vargas." They were all surprised. "He called because Matt hired him, asked him to help the boys pick out a tree that we can plant in Andy's honor. You know, because Matt remembers their favorite thing to do together is . . . _was_ . . . to be outside. Andy loved to take us to a park or a hiking trail or the lake – anywhere he could soak up those rays." Her eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let any fall in front of them.

"Anyway, Jose and I got to chatting. Guess who has been helping him start up a landscaping business? Matt. Matt's helping him get equipment and form a company. He has been passing around Jose's business cards and getting him in touch with some developers."

She turned squarely, defiantly, back toward Severide. "_Matt_ has been helping him. Matt – the guy you decided was scum just out to get what he could from me. Matt has been checking on him like he's been checking on me. So I have a question for you, Kelly. Jose was on squad. Where have you been?"

Kelly took a step back. He glanced around, and everyone immediately looked anywhere but at him. Just then they heard a door shut.

"Heather?" Matt looked happily surprised to see her, but he quickly grew concerned as he felt the temperature in the room. "Everything okay?" He addressed his question to her, but he looked around the group.

She turned and forced a smile. "I'm fine, Matt, and was just saying my goodbyes. I came by with a little gift for you. A thank you for the play set you built for the boys. I really appreciate how you let them help. It's the most I've seen them smile."

"I was happy to spend time with them, Heather. You didn't need to get me anything."

"It's nothing, Matt, just some utensils so the next woman who cooks a dinner for you has something to work with." They both chuckled. "They're in my car."

"I'll walk you out. As a matter of fact, this is perfect. They told me you signed them up for spring soccer, and if their league is like my niece's then they jump a level based on their ages. I noticed they still have the smaller ball and saw the next size up on sale." As they watched him hold the door open for her, the group heard him say, "I know they'll be disappointed that it doesn't have any red on it, but it's got some cool logos they should like."

"You're a good friend, Matt." Her voice wavered a little.

Kelly watched them leave, then turned to the group. His face still throbbed a little from Heather's slap, but her words held the true sting. Otis, Mouch, Cruz, Mills – they all were deliberate in not making eye contact. Christopher looked at him and shrugged, "I guess Cindy and she were able to have lunch together after all."

He turned toward Boden, who raised an eyebrow. "You get all your questions answered, Severide?" Severide just nodded. Boden spun on his heel and headed back to his office, calling, "Show's over, everyone. Get back to work."

Severide glanced once more at Heather and Casey exchanging packages, then he headed slowly back to his office. "Maybe," he said to himself, "maybe I should give Vargas a call."


End file.
